Season
by Himitsu no Tokumei
Summary: T'niquexRoddick. Slight Au, contains all characters except Welch , altered Kraat PA. T'nique is sleeping when Roddick comes in and removes his glasses. Next thing the fellpool knows, he's writhing and moaning under the lycanthrope's touch.


There is a slight AU in this. I changed a PA a bit, mentioned in next paragraph, and I made it so all the possible characters (excluding Welch) are with you. I left Welch out for two reason. 1) I have yet to get her to see what she's like. 2) I have read in a few places that she is in every game (or at least the first two), which makes it kind of awkward for later (explained at bottom).

I got the idea of when to do this scene from a PA in Kraat where T'nique is sleeping in the inn. In that PA you can choose to take off his glasses, but you just put them on his forehead. I changed it, for one, by making Ronyx and Ioshua (along with the innkeeper and the man I think is normally in the inn) be outside. For two, it turns into a sex scene, obviously not in the game. And three, he removes them as a kind gesture, not a trick.

I have seen several different places try and say what age T'nique is. Some say 16-18, some say 18, but I personally think he looks around 16-17 years old, so I made him 16.

***Spoiler for T'nique PA in Tatroi where he wins the championship for the kid, not neccessary for those who haven't seen it* **T'nique ends up telling everybody that lycanthropes change when they are excited, and having sex would probably be included in that. T'nique doesn't change in this for two reasons. 1) I, at least, would think that they would have at least some control over it in the reproductive situation. Something like a surpressent. 2) T'nique trains a lot so he can keep control of himself when he transforms. That training could also probably be used to prevent the transformation, but it is easier in battle to just become a werewolf so he doesn't. In this situation, he would want to remain human so he does. None of this is mentioned in the story so as to not give anything away for those who haven't done that PA yet.

**I do not own Star Ocean**

* * *

**Season**

Roddick had noticed some things about T'nique. For one, he had a really big heart. It was difficult to hate him or stay mad at him for any length of time. Secondly, T'nique trained. A lot. They would enter a town to rest and the sixteen-year-old would immediately run off to find a set of stairs to climb for the next several hours. And third, if he wasn't training he was sleeping. And T'nique seemed able to sleep anywhere, even standing up (**A/N: **Yes, I have seen him sleeping standing up in a PA). That fact Roddick found both funny and kind of cute.

It was one of those visits where T'nique was sleeping that the entire event started. The whole party had gone back to Kraat. It was a nice change from the hustle of huge cities and the strains of battle, the lack of armor (because it wasn't needed currently) and the crisp, clean air soothing to their lungs. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the break, Ioshua and Erys had flown onto a roof to talk in peace, since the little children had kept interrupting them, Cyuss was currently chatting away with Ashlay and Phia, indirectly asking questions about his father, Ilia and Millie were going over things about love, Pericci sitting in front of them and tipping her head from side to side as they spoke of things she couldn't quite understand, Ronyx was leaning against a tree, pretending to be asleep but obviously listening to the two girls (three when Pericci added a little quip), but Roddick didn't see T'nique anywhere. The martial artist was nowhere around the village, and he had checked almost everywhere. The only places left were the shop and the inn, and, now that he thought about it, he should have checked the latter first.

He almost ran into the innkeeper as he entered, both gasping and stopping in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry," they said. "Go on in and make yourself comfortable, lad. I'll just be a couple hours; meeting a friend and picking up some groceries."

"Have fun," Roddick said kindly as he stepped out of the way, watching them go.

The inn was empty of everyone except for one person, T'nique. The young lycanthrope was sleeping quite contently on one of the beds, arms folded serenely on his chest. Approaching the dark blue-haired teen, he noticed something that hadn't changed every time; T'nique had his glasses on.

"If you roll over like that you could break them," Roddick whispered, not wanting to wake the martial artist. T'nique deserved a rest with how hard he worked. "I'll just sit them on the nightstand so that doesn't happen."

While Roddick's footsteps hadn't disturbed the slumbering male, the slight tink of glasses on wood happened to wake him. Sitting up, T'nique slowly eased himself off the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Hm…" he yawned.

"Ah, T'nique," the nineteen-year-old fellpool said. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Roddick?" T'nique asked, looking towards where the voice came from. "Why are you all blurry?" Finally realizing his glasses weren't on his face, the lycanthrope started to panic. "My glasses, they're gone," he said, moving carefully but still running into the railing. "Glasses… glasses."

Seeing the blue-haired male heading for the railing again, Roddick snatch up the glasses and rushed over, grabbing his arm to stop him. "They're right here," he told the younger teen, carefully placing the glasses in T'nique's hand. "I took them off you while you were sleeping."

Taking the item and replacing them on his nose, T'nique turned to Roddick, glaring. "Why would you do that?" he asked angrily.

"You were sleeping and I was afraid you might roll over on them and break them," Roddick answered, looking quite ashamed of his actions. "So I removed them and put them on the nightstand near your bed," he explained, face tinted a slight pink out of embarrassment.

Strong hands pushed on his shoulders, forcing him back until his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall backwards on to the soft mattress. Startled, the young fellpool was about to ask T'nique what he was doing when the younger male leaned down and pressed their mouths together. Those course, trained hands held either side of Roddick's head, keeping him from pulling away as T'nique forced his tongue between Roddick's lips. Moaning at the new sensations, the werewolf removed his hands from the other teenager's face and ran them down the older's body, massaging the shoulders, biceps, chest, and sides on his way down.

Intoxicated by the feeling of T'nique's tongue in his mouth, his hands on his body, Roddick would have completely lost control of his body had T'nique not brushed his fingers sensually against his arousal. It snapped the fellpool out of his daze and he worriedly scooted back on the bed. "T'nique, what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Those dark blue eyes met Roddick sky blue ones, locking the latter in place as he slowly crawled towards him, removing the white belt around his waste and the cloth it helped hold in place. "What does it look like I'm doing?" the dark blue-haired teen asked, hands playing with the hem of Roddick's black shirt. The lust clouding T'nique's eyes was unmistakable, and if that wasn't enough evidence of what the lycanthrope wanted he always had the fact that his shirt was now pulled halfway up his chest, his arms moving involuntarily moving so T'nique could fully remove it. Discarding the garment to the floor, the sixteen-year-old smirked and captured Roddick's lips again, delving into hot cavern until his breath ran out and he pulled back.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

After trying to say something several times with no success, the naked lycanthrope quickly went into the bathing room and retrieved a couple wet towels. Coming back into the room, he found Roddick sitting up on the bed, looking thankfully towards the closed curtains on the windows and acting almost like he was trying to not touch his body.

Quietly approaching for fear that any sudden noise would spook the young man, T'nique offered one of the towels to him. He gratefully took the offered item, holding it in his lap for a moment at first. Refusing to look at the younger male, he slowly started to cleanse his skin of the mixture of sweat and semen, shivering as the liquids continued to rob his body of heat.

Wiping down his own body, T'nique tried to keep his dark blue eyes off the obviously uncomfortable male's body. Once his lap was clean, Roddick wrapped his tail around his waist, hiding his exposed genitalia as much as possible.

The towels were tossed to the floor and both were pulling on their undergarments when they heard a knock on the door. "Roddick, are you in there?" Millie's voice rang through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," the young fighter replied evenly, although he was anything but calm. He had removed some of T'nique's seed from his body, but he could still feel a small amount of fluid leaking from his ass. The younger male's eyes plagued his mind, the look of sheer lust and primal desire clouding those beautiful eyes. The strange change in personality also baffled him, the martial artist going from his normal self to some lustful predator, and now back to normal, albeit looking quite ashamed for his actions. Yanking his shirt down, the turtleneck collar hiding the distinguishable bruise on his throat, Roddick coldly pushed passed T'nique, needing to sort out his own emotions before he faced the werewolf.

Flinching as the door closed quietly, T'nique dropped the sash he was tying around his waist. "What have I done?" he mumbled so quietly it was barely audible. Looking back at the soiled sheets for a moment, he picked the cloth up again and tied it in place before removing the sheets from the bed, tossing them in the pile of laundry in the bathing room before getting a new set and remaking the bed.

* * *

He was unable to sleep and went outside to get a breather. No one had mentioned anything about strange noises coming from the inn and no one was giving him funny looks (and Millie _would not_ have been able to keep it in), but he just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in that inn; how could he when just hours before he had sex with T'nique?

"Can I sit here?" came the lycanthrope's voice, causing Roddick to stiffen. He had come out here to get away from the dark blue-haired male, but he slowly nodded anyway. Silently sitting on the dew kissed grass, T'nique sighed, "Roddick, I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to do that to you."

"Then why did you?" Roddick asked, looking at him for the first time since T'nique forcefully took him. He received no answer at first, the sixteen-year-old looking away in shame and embarrassment.

"I'm… in heat… right now," T'nique said after a moment's silence.

"In heat? You mean like a dog?" Roddick asked, not entirely sure if he believed the other male.

"Yeah. It happens twice a year," the martial artist explained, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest. "Lycanthropes are part animal, and so their "season's" affect us. I've been in heat a couple other times, but this is the first time I lost control."

The truth hit Roddick like a bag of bricks. T'nique was in heat, so was he just a means of releasing his sexual frustrations? "I-is that the only reason you slept with me?" the fellpool asked, gaze falling to the ground, his sky blue bangs hiding his eyes from view. "Was it only because of your heat? Please don't lie to me."

There was a hidden air of disappointment in Roddick's voice, and T'nique picked up on that. "Not… entirely," he stated, leaning forward a bit and trying to see under the older's hair. "I've… grown quite… attached… to you… in more than a friendly way. I've just made sure to keep it… hidden." At some point during his monologue of pauses T'nique started to closely observe the earth and Roddick was the one watching him intently. "So basically what I'm saying is that I've secretly fallen in love with you. And coming in heat made me actually act on that."

A calloused hand slowly lifted his chin until he was staring into Roddick's light blue orbs. "You're in love with me?" the swordsman asked. All but frozen by the intense look in those eyes, T'nique was barely able to nod his reply. His surprise came when a small smile touched Roddick's lips, lips that soon were covering his own. Pulling away, he said, "You know how scared I was," the fellpool said quietly, leaning forward and tightly embracing the werewolf, hiding his face in T'nique's shoulder. "How afraid I was simply being used. Just incase you hadn't noticed, I really didn't fight against you very much. Had I really wanted you to stop I probably could have. But I didn't." Releasing his grip and leaning back so he was sitting normally again, Roddick looked T'nique right in the eyes when he said, "Because I fell in love with you a while ago."

Smiling once the shock went away, T'nique playfully tackled Roddick to the ground, smashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Battle hardened hands again grasped at the hem of Roddick's shirt, the fellpool hitting them away this time. In confusion, the lycanthrope sat up on his elbows and looked down at the man he loved.

"I think once is enough for now," Roddick said, a blush dusting his cheeks. "If we did that again I don't think I could walk straight… It's hard enough now as it is. Besides, you haven't even asked me out yet."

"Right," T'nique chuckled, stealing another kiss. "Date me, Roddick?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course."

Roddick had noticed some things about T'nique. For one, he had a really big heart. Secondly, T'nique trained a lot. And third, if he wasn't training he was sleeping. But more than that, he realized he loved him.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO** has replaced the sex scene. Full chapter can be found here: http(:)/angelic-hellspawn(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Season-A-Star-Ocean-Fanfic-306921885

I hope that the few people who might actually read this enjoyed it. I am planning on creating two sequels to it, **Eckdart PA** which deals with what has to be the funniest PA in the entire game, where T'nique hits on all the girls in your party and then hits on Roddick. This one is between **Season** and the other sequel, **The Difference of Years**. **The Difference of Years** starts at the end of the game, the title refering to the 300 years between Roddick and T'nique. Don't worry, I hate sad endings, so it will be happy. Just will kind of start out depressing.


End file.
